super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Daos
A page made to keep track of Lord Bá Đạo's many sockpuppets, or as Zombijiger calles them, "suckpuppets". List of Accounts #Lord Bá Đạo #Ultraman Shine #Lord Shining #Anti Grimdark #Dragon God Return #King Of Individualism #King Of The Brave #Zen Seibertron Teikoku #Yuusha Exkaizer #All Are One #Yuki Aru Tatakai #Taiyo No Yuusha Fighbird #SHINION HAMMER #General Douchehole #Brave of Legend Da-Garn #Express Might Brave #Brave of Rape Star Saber #Goldran #Grand Master Arch Silencer BD #''Number 20 (Name lost forever)'' # BD The Orc # King Of Inter-racial #BigD-sama #BD The Seagorath #BD God return #BD The Nerevar #AnnaLilithraIsABitch #HeroesOfJustice #AnnaLilithraIsEvil #DestroyerOfTheSun #ElvesAreSexy #RapistOfTheMoon #Star Saber The Rapist #Lolizaras #King of Beastiality #20InchPotato #Human X Giant Robot Is Sexy #Lordofnight5 #ConvoyXMarissa #HumanxTransforner #ConvoyLoveToBangHuman #MarissaFaireBorne #GiantRobotIsGoodAtSex #OptimusLoveBJ #KissPlayerIsTheBest #MatrixOfInter-RacialSex #MarissaLickMyStickShift #ISpillMySoftCream #LioConvoyLoveBangingHuman #KillerOFTheSun #SuperMTFNova #I'MDEADANYWAY #SOFYOU #THEDAOWILLNEVERDIE #JUSTLIKETHESHINING #LunarIsHot #I'mAttractedToHer #YOUFOULSEXIST #I'mDragonDao #ILikeSeeingLunarSleeping #I'mNotAPedo #MasterOfMolagBal #YouThoughtThatCouldStopMe #LunarIsSexy #IReallyLikeLunar #FINAL FUSION APPROVED #FINAL FUSIOOOOOON #GOD SHINIIIIIIIIIIIIG #ALTERNITY COME HEREEEE ! #DOUBLE FINAL FUSIOOOOOOOOOON #GREAT SHINIIIIIIIIIIIING #GOLDYMARG ! GIVE ME THE HAMMER #SHINION HAMMER ! HAMMER CONNECT #SHINION HAMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER #HIKARI NI NAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEe #CHANGEEEEE ! LORDION #HENTAI GATTAI #SUPER LORDIOOOOOOOOOOON ! #CHANGE ! BRAVARION #PANTSU GATTAI ! #GOD BRAVARIOOOOOOOOOOON #KYUKOKU RAPIST GATTAI ! #GREAT LORD BRAVARION ! HORNY MODEEEEE #CONDOM HAMMEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! #MAKKOU NI NAREEEE ! TURN INTO JIZZ #31 Inch Dick #I WILL BE BACK LIKE SHINY #IReallyLoveLunar #Master Of The Rape Guild #How Many Account Did I Have Anyway #13ISTooYoungh #IPreferGirlOver25 #I'mNotAPedophile #GENESIC VIBRATOR #BROKEN DILDOOOOOOOOO #PREGNANT SHADEEEEEEEEEEEEE #DIVIDING CONDOOOOOM #GATLING BALL GAG #CREAMPIE FINGEEEEER #SHINING FINGEEEEER #TheLightOfDespair #Rom The Space Knight #Pierce The Heaven With My Phone #Recreational Genocider #Grand Champion Of Recreational Genocide #Ban Ray Test Subject 1 #Whack A Dao Mole 1 #Space Genocider #Genocide Is The Pathway That Led To Happiness #I'am not a psychopath #Just Give You A Chance To Whack Me #Whack A Dao Is Fun #A Knight And A Strategist #The Strategist 0 #President Of Japanica #Shining Lord #Shiny Vi Cybertronia #Lord Vi Cybertronia #Dao-sama #Shiny Zero #Ultraman Genocide #Ultraman Genocide Zero Mode #Meth Bell #Shiny Tentacles #Bathing In Children Blood Will You 3 Time Faster #President Shiny #Power Ranger Meth Force #Tengen Toppa Lord Dao #GIGA SHINION HAMMER #Destroyer Of Pokemon World #Beyond The Shine #Dao Aznable #Getter Shine #Daozinger Z #Dao Vi Cybertronia #Make The Omniverse Great Again #Lord Hentai #Reading Hentai At Age 5 #Purikyua H-Doujin #Masturbate To Precure #Lord Of The Hentai #Loli Dao #Hentai Prime #Hentai Is Good For Child Development #Hentai For Everyone #Raging Euphemia #Super Hentai Dao #Monarch of the Tentacles #Kamen Rider Tentacles #Shining Convoy of the Tentacles Rape #Machamp 69 #Choking Hazard #Godzilla vs The Living Semen Monster #My Little Boy is a Choking Hazard #Leigion of Rapist #Rapist of Steel #Penis of the Void #MechaFanon Wiki #Lord Omniverse is the scariest continuity #The Sun Is Shiny #The Best Thing Ever Born #The Shining Anathema #Lelouch Vi Cybertronia #Grim Darkness Hidden Under Shining Package #Lord Omniverse Is Kid Friendly #ShinyGundam #Kid Show Writer Let us give each type a letter F to mourn for Dao's ego, which he sadly never had, it will be missed. Category:Free-To-Use